Coenzyme Q10, also known as ubiquinone, is an oil-soluble orange crystal at room temperature, melting point 48° C., no smell, the structure is similar to Vitamin K. Q refers to the quinone chemical group, and 10 refers to the isoprenyl chemical subunits, the structure is as following:

Coenzyme Q10 has a another form of reduced Coenzyme Q10, whose physiological functions derive from the oxidizing and reducing characteristics of benzoquinonyl and physical characteristics of isoprenoid side chain. It has two main functions on human being: first, strong effect of anti-lipid per oxidation; second, it plays an important role during the process of energy transformation from nurishments in mitochondrion. Quinone ring transfers electron and hytron in reduction breathing chain. This function is essential for lives and vital for ATP. Reduced Coenzyme Q10 is a natural cell antioxidant and metabolism activator. Meanwhile, it protects and resumes Integrality of biomembrane structure, stabilize membrane potential and improve body's non-special immunity. It is used as assistant treatment in heart and liver clinical curing.
It is Coenzyme Q10 which has the two effects as mentioned above. Therefore, producing Coenzyme Q10 especially natural Coenzyme Q10 will provide a direct effect, However, Coenzyme Q10 will easily get reduced and is difficult to achieve industrial production. Reduce Coenzyme Q10 a white crystal two-reduction from Coenzyme Q10. It is known reduce Coenzyme Q10 can be obtained by using reducing agent reduction on Coenzyme Q10, such as WO01/52822A1. There is a problem of molecule reduction on case reduce Coenzyme Q10, which is reduced by chemical reducing agent, is used on healthy food, beverage, cosmetic and drugs. Up to now, commercial reduce Coenzyme Q10 is not able to manufactured. Additionally, we have to solve others problems like how to protect and stabilize reduce Coenzyme Q10.
Furthermore, those, which rise environment polluting and are uncertainly safe to human health, like chemical reducing agents, protestants and additives, organic solvents, are widely used on producing reduce Coenzyme Q10, exists in cosmetic, food and drugs. The harm of reducing agent and protestant is even more than reduced Coenzyme Q10's effect.